


【Y2】不灭

by Nakira617



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: 旧文补档
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship





	【Y2】不灭

WARNING：一个年龄操作的小故事

如果死后所有人与所有人相见，那么死亡还有什么魅力可言——陈粒【不灭】

最开始他们在做爱。  
房间逼仄狭窄，昏暗的壁灯是唯一的光源，地上铺着色泽浓厚的地毯，在昏黄的光线里成了一池焦黑的糖水。墙角的高背椅上散落着西装外套和领带，单人床的铁艺床头随着他们的动作一次又一次的冲向墙壁，像是要去挣脱什么无形的枷锁。  
他握着年长男人的腰，视线从床架上移下来，顺着男人汗湿的发尾，划过他肩胛骨之间因为垂着头而突出的那一块骨头，落在他因为出汗而显得湿漉漉的后背上。  
窗外正是雷雨将至，潮湿沉闷。  
灯光在他们左侧，于是那片白皙的脊背被光影分成了仿佛隔绝的两部分，他随着身体的晃动，忍不住俯身探出手去抚摸那道界限。年长男人因为他的动作而发出了一声急促的喘息，一只手紧紧攥着丝绸的床单，另一只手在身下不停顿的抚摸着自己。  
他听见远处传来沉闷的雷声，混杂在其中的是年长男人低沉暗哑的喘息和偶尔和哼叫。  
这些年来，他们的做爱越发沉默而迟缓，像是湍急江河之上厚重的水坝拦住万顷波涛之后，偶尔进行的开闸放水。但每当他们做爱的时候，他都能感觉到那些无处可去的力量在他意识里奔腾。  
他将散落在眉间的额发抚向脑后，又一次用力掐住年长男人的腰，深而重的入侵他的身体，然后高潮。  
年长男人的身体骤然紧绷，接着握成拳的左手锤了一下咯吱作响的床铺，闷哼着跟上了他的节奏，淋漓的体液从他指缝中滴落，泅湿了白色的床单。  
屋里一时间安静下来，远处的雷声连成一片，风撞得窗棂低低作响。  
他松开手，抽身而出，用一边的被单擦干净身体，整理好裤子，就翻身下了床。他从沙发上拿起自己的领结，一边系着，一边走到窗口。雨已经开始下了，薄薄的窗纱之外，一滴一滴的雨水打在玻璃上。  
他听见火柴划过火柴盒外侧点燃的声音，接着男人吸烟了，他虽然没有看见，却仿佛听见他柔软饱满的嘴唇张合的声音。  
他转过头，看见男人仍然裸着身体，靠着床头坐着，指间夹着烟卷，有些凌乱的黑发覆盖着眉毛，让他的视线在模糊的灯光里有些看不真切。  
他准备要走了，于是对着镜子整理衬衫，扣袖扣，正了正领结，然后穿起西服。  
男人一直躺在床上看着他，一支烟快要燃尽了，便伸手去摸烟盒。  
他走到门口，打开门，感觉到年长男人的视线落在他的背影上，然后随着门在身后关闭，那视线的重量便滑落在了地上。

他穿过长长的光线暗淡的走廊，楼下有光亮和欢歌丝丝缕缕的漂浮上来，他循着那轨迹，走向楼下去了。  
仿佛爱丽丝穿过兔子洞便进入了梦的仙境，他走下楼梯，推开大门的一瞬间，灯光、音乐和喧闹，争先恐后的涌到了他面前，把他毫不留情的湮没了。  
高耸的尖顶下挂着巨大的枝形吊灯，把宽阔的舞池照的亮如白昼。他的出现从一开始就吸引了许多人的目光，他们为他递上酒杯，想尽办法靠近他的身边，与他说上一两句话。女士们在走过的时候，媚眼和裙裾里的香风一起向他袭来。  
他礼貌得体的周旋在这些人之间，饮下一杯又一杯的美酒，长时间的保持友善矜持的微笑，应付所有的寒暄、示好、请求，甚至口蜜腹剑和笑里藏刀。最终像过了一个世纪那么久，他看见年长男人推开了那扇他曾走过的门，也回到这个光亮的世界里来了。  
年长男人换了一套深蓝色的条纹西装，偏分的头发梳得一丝不苟，微微驼背，慢条斯理的踱了进来。在强烈的灯光下，他脸上那一点点岁月的痕迹都消失不见了，当他微微笑起来的时候，他们总说他仿佛还是当年那个意气风发的少年。  
与他同样的，年长男人也受到了热烈的欢迎，如摩西分开红海，人群自然而然的以他们为中心分散开来。他在与他人交谈的间隙不着痕迹的向年长男人望过去，对方侧过头，与他的视线在空中相交了。  
年长男人轻轻地微笑了。  
那是一个仿佛刻画在面具之上的，优美却冰冷的笑容。  
然而他确实是看着他的，只看着他。  
让他觉得回到了十五岁的夏天。  
一切秘密开始的之时。

聚会将近尾声的时候，他的副手松本来接他。  
在走向大门口的路上，他看到年长男人正倚在希腊式的大理石圆柱之下抽着烟。  
他向他走过去，感觉到全场人的视线几乎都集中在他们两人身上。  
“二宫桑，家父的告别式……”他说。  
年长男人直起身子，把烟按灭了：“一定到场，翔君。”  
他与松本一起对着年长男人行了个礼，转身向外走去。雨已经停了，空气却还是很凉，他们走下酒店宽阔的台阶，副手紧跟上来，把大衣披在他肩上。

三天之前，樱井翔的父亲去世了。  
这位造就了无数传说的一代传奇死于暗杀。  
在他生命最后的日子里，他一手创建的帝国被他曾将提携过的后辈鲸吞蚕食，而当街一声枪响，使得这一切更加摇摇欲坠。  
凶手至今逍遥法外，然而他们都说，是那个后辈为了完全吞并樱井家，才派出了杀手。  
那个名为二宫和也的后辈。

他并不知道真相。  
不仅他不知道，也并没有其他人知道。  
枪手从黑暗的小巷里忽然钻出，黑洞洞的枪口瞄准他父亲的额头。  
呯。  
然后转身离开。  
他的父亲，即使满头白发，却仍然高大、挺拔，那个一直以来，以铁腕手段掌控一切的男人，像个发条松弛的人偶，装满土豆的麻袋一样，沉重的砸在地面上。  
下过雨的街道，他的头颅跌落在积水里，血在反射着街灯的污水之上漫延开去。  
他有些忘了这是出于他自己的想象，还是在警方给他看的监控记录里的景象。  
事实上，自从他的父亲去世，他就被梦魇所缠绕。  
那些夜晚和虚空里不可捉摸的存在像是藤蔓一样缠绕他，捆绑他，丰盈的枝叶遮盖他的眼睛，荆棘般的尖刺陷入他的皮肉。  
在每一夜混沌的梦境之中，他总是见到二宫。  
他梦见他，也梦见十五岁的夏天。  
寄宿学校放暑假之后，他被司机接回了海边的避暑别墅。白色的维多利亚式大宅建在宽阔的草地上，远远望过去，法式长窗的纱帘被风吹起，像是缎带一般飞舞。  
他穿过空荡荡的长长的走廊，走到别墅临海一侧的阳光房，在门口，看见男人坐在沙发上，正拧着眉头看一份文件。  
男人穿着马甲和衬衫，袖子挽起来，领口的扣子也解开了一颗。开着窗的室内被肆无忌惮曝晒的阳光蒸腾起热气，像是难以忍耐一般，男人拿起身边的装满冰水的玻璃杯，饮下一口。  
他站在门口，仿佛听见冰块之间碰撞的轻响。  
他看到男人为了吞咽而喉结上下滚动，一滴汗因此而滑落进衣领深处。  
——太热了。  
他人生第一次热的无法忍受。  
那年男人三十一岁，有一张总叫人看轻的娃娃脸，舒朗的眉目和挺拔的鼻峰，不笑的时候神情冷淡，笑起来又会露出一点牙龈，显得柔软而可爱。  
男人抬头看见了他，带着冰水水渍的上下唇碰在一起又分开：  
“……翔君。”  
他猛然惊醒。  
副手正在敲他的房门。  
“老爷，差不多该起床准备了。”  
“我知道了。”他说道。  
不知是因为梦里的高热还是一夜的睡眠，他的嗓子干哑仿佛生锈的铁片互相摩擦。  
今天正是他父亲下葬的日子。

梅雨季节，空气里的黏腻化都化不开。  
他跪坐在廊下，望着外面被蒙蒙雨丝笼罩的草地和穿着黑色礼服，仿佛剪影一般的人群。  
二宫已经来了，正在前面上香。  
他不是没听见那些窃窃私语：“还真是有脸来啊，那条蛇。”“一定就是他做的，警察说没有证据什么的，一定是被买通了。”“少爷真是软弱，不论真假，就叫他有来无回不就……”  
最后那句话没有说完，几个手下意识到他的存在，就迅速四散走开。  
他想二宫也一定听到了。  
不过就像走过庭院时躲开飞溅的雨水那样，年长男人只是握着手里的香，对着已故之人的牌位拜了又拜。  
他看的够了，就起身离开。  
副手跟上来，低低的叫他：“老爷？”  
他握了握手里的念珠，“我累了，去休息一下。”

他推开门。  
他们不总在一个地方见面，他却总觉得每一个地方都十分相似。  
从窗子望出去能看见草地另一边的告别式现场，年长男人坐在房间里唯一一把高背沙发椅上，正眺望着那个方向，听见开门的声音也没有转过头来  
他穿着一身熨帖的黑色西装，打着一条黑色的领带，梳成整齐偏分的黑发里掺杂着几不可见的银丝，苍白干净的面孔仿佛浮现在深夜里的幽灵。  
二宫的脸很神奇，他这样想，从正面看的时候，会觉得温柔而无害，眼睛明亮，鼻子圆润，下唇饱满，然而从侧面看上去，眼帘低垂，鼻梁锋利，唇线单薄且凌厉，让他整个人显得十分寡淡。  
二宫还有第三张面孔，他觉得这世界上大概只有他才见过。  
仅仅这样想着，他就已经觉得丝丝缕缕的情欲从身体深处沿着脊柱蔓延，连皮肤都起了颤栗。  
二宫坐在椅子上的时候，西装裤的裤脚微微拉起来，露出一截穿着黑色短袜的纤细白皙的脚腕。他走过去，俯下身，一只手撑住椅背，一只手从年长男人的膝盖轻轻抚摸至大腿内侧。这时候他终于肯看他了：年长男人玻璃珠般的眼睛对上他的视线，说道：“翔君，节哀。”  
在那一瞬间，他不知道胸腔里像是火山喷发般猛烈爆炸燃烧的，是怒火，还是欲火。  
他握住年长男人的手臂，把他从椅子上托了起来，转身狠狠的撞在墙壁上。他用的力气那样大，仿佛房间也随之震动。他手上戴着的那些代表了权势与地位的徽章似的的戒指烙印般挤压着年长男人。  
他像是一头随时准备扑击对手的蓄势待发的凶猛野兽，利爪摩擦着地面，口唇蒸腾着热气，而年长男人只是抬起膝盖，轻轻蹭着他合身订制的西装裤内紧绷的部位，仿佛叹息一般的说：“樱井桑……”  
那便是他的第三张面孔。

他不知道最初是谁引诱了谁。  
十五岁那年夏天，他花了很多时间与二宫待在一起。  
年长男人新买了一辆敞篷跑车，他们开着那辆奶白色的有着黑色车篷的双门车，飞驰在沿海公路炽烈的日光之下。二宫看起来那样的年轻，仿佛才是二十几岁，穿着亚麻西装，戴着一顶巴拿马草帽，抽细长的烟草，弹烟灰的时候会把手高高的举在空中。  
后来他试图从年长男人的烟盒里偷出他的第一支香烟，却被发现了。  
那时候他们坐在餐厅临海一边的露台上，刚下过一场夏季的雷雨，空气温热而潮湿，遮住月亮的云层还未完全散去，于是大海便一半是漆黑的深渊，另一边却波光粼粼，仿佛洒满了珍珠。  
他们已经喝得微醺，二宫向他俯过身体，背着月光而有些模糊的面孔上，只有一双眼睛亮的仿佛星辰。他的指尖还夹着未点燃的烟草，而年长男人握住那只手腕。  
他记得二宫问：“翔君，不讨厌烟味吗？”  
他以为年长男人说的是那些曾经经由他吞吐的烟雾，又或者只是在调侃他想要学习一个成熟男人做派的决心，于是因为醉酒而有些迟钝的摇了摇头：“当然不……”  
下一个瞬间，二宫凑过来吻住了他。  
那是他们的第一个吻，他甚至没来得及闭上眼睛。  
年长男人的触碰他的部位湿润又柔软，带着烟草苦涩却让人沉迷的气息。  
他模模糊糊的想，原来他说的是他嘴唇的味道。

他俯下身去，就听见年长男人发出一声压抑的呻吟。  
告别式还在外面的草地上举行着，低低的交谈声偶尔传来。  
二宫上半身衣着整齐，有些扭曲的躺在那把高背椅上，光裸的双腿架在他的肩头，随着他的动作，头顶不断地碰到柔软的椅背。他每一次进攻和下压，都能感觉到年长男人的小腿在他耳边痉挛一般的颤抖。  
他的手紧紧攥着年长男人略显单薄的胯部，那两块舒展的骨头硌在他手心里，像是男人柔软外表下的机锋。他又一次抓着他，在顶弄的同时把他拉向自己，重重的撞进他身体里。二宫发出一声猝不及防的哼叫，雪白的手臂控制不住的扬起，在抓向樱井衣袖的半途，却换了方向，最终落在椅背的边缘。  
流云掠过太阳，光线暗下来，二宫肤色白皙，在这昏暗的房间里仿佛莹然发亮。樱井抚摸他汗湿的胸膛，感觉他的心脏在薄薄的一层皮肤下面剧烈的跳动着。  
他是一盏明灯，一团火焰，但扑火的飞蛾，最终结局却只能是毁灭。  
高潮来临的时候，他的手指在年长男人脆弱的脖颈上轻轻合拢，他的动作那么温柔，仿佛手中是什么易碎的珍宝。  
年长男人望着他，汗湿的黑发软软的趴在白皙的额头上，半眯的眼睛里看不出情绪。  
他忽然伸出手捂住年长男人的眼睛，另一只手猛然收紧，似乎要掐断那段脆弱的骨头。年长男人发出模糊的呻吟，手指痉挛般的攥着椅背的边缘，用力太大，指尖也变得惨白起来。  
高潮像是夏季的雷雨一般，来的猝不及防，又铺天盖地。

他坐在椅子上，黑色的和服还没穿好，露出手臂和胸膛来。  
他看着年长男人穿戴整齐，用浆洗的挺括的白衬衫衣领挡住白皙皮肤上青紫色的痕迹，然后打好黑色的领带。然而那片瘀痕还是隐隐约约的露出一点边缘，让他忍不住想一探究竟。  
二宫从年轻时就驼背，到了这快四十岁的档口，颓废和萎靡便转化成隐忍和沉稳。他站在窗前望了望远处的告别式现场，摸了摸自己的脖子，忽然笑了：  
“翔桑，不杀了我吗？”  
他垂眼看着手上的戒指，声音干涩的开口：  
“你呢，不杀了我吗？”  
年长男人回头望着他，那双眼睛在他十五岁的时候第一次看见了他，从那之后，一直留在他的梦里。

年长男人走了很久以后，他才起身穿好衣服。  
宾客已经渐渐散去，他站在窗口，望着空无一人的庭院。天色渐晚，夕阳的余晖落在草坪上，仿佛是一片燃烧着的火海。  
他与年长男人，是在阴暗角落里纠缠而生的植物。彼此依靠，却也被彼此尖利的刺扎的体无完肤，鲜血横流，然而他们痴缠太深太久，早已难以分割，到了其中一人死去，另外一人也无法独活的地步。  
死亡的魅力在于，是一种了结。  
而他与二宫，永无了结。  
他最后看了一眼血红刺目的天空，转身放下了窗帘。


End file.
